What's in a Namesake?
by Moonshine and Hellfire
Summary: In which Bella gets a dog and Edward gets a rival.


Disclaimer: "I own Twilight! I own Twilight! I own-" (gets shot by an army of Twilight obsessed lawyers). 

Okay, this takes place more or less after the first chapter of _Eclipse _so there is some _very_ minor spoilerage.

**_What's in a Namesake?_**

"Bella, I know that you are rightfully angry with me for leaving you, but is it really necessary to torture me like this? Or is this just your sick, twisted way of trying to make me change you?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Oh, Edward, please. Is it really necessary for all vampires to act like drama queens?"

He glowered at me but kept up the seemingly unending stream of complaints. "I don't mind the fact that you got a pet, Bella, but couldn't you pick something...else?"

"I didn't pick it," I reminded him for the umpteenth time, "Angela got it for me for Christmas and I can hardly get rid of it now."

"Why not? If you like, I could even take it to the pound for you." His eyes smoldered at me, but there was no way I would let that work on me this time.

"Because, Edward, I've already gotten attached. Besides, you can't take him to the pound, he hates you." Sometimes the similarities between him and his namesake were so uncanny it scared me.

"You can't have gotten that attached this quickly. You've only had him for a month!"

"Almost two months actually. And besides, if you won't let me see the real Jake, I don't see why I can't have a replacement."

It was true. In a bout of either supreme stupidity or pure genius, I had named the puppy (which ironically happened to be an adorable husky-wolf mix) after my former best friend, and it had only seemed to make him dislike the dog more. It really wasn't my fault that my dog and the real Jake shared so many qualities. Not only were they both huge, adorable, and constantly cheerful, with seemingly bottomless stomachs and an equally bottomless hatred of Edward and all things vampiric, but they were also overwhelmingly protective of me.

A muted crashing sound was heard as Jake forced his way out of his pen (a messily improvised closed-off area, mainly made of cardboard and duct tape) and dashed in front of me to growl at Edward and "protect" me at the same time. Apparently, the feelings my boyfriend harbored for my new pet were mutual.

And, Edward being Edward, growled right back at him.

"Oh, both of you quit already! I swear, it's like having two kids in the house!"

I turned around to stomp my way into the kitchen, when I oh-so gracefully (can you _smell _the sarcasm?) knocked into the small table that stood next to the couch, consequently knocking over the large glass lamp that sat on top of it.

Now, why a lamp like that was even _in_ a house occupied by two ER trips waiting to happen, I have absolutely no idea. But it was, and presently, I was about to hit the ground right after it.

No one ever said that having a vampire boyfriend didn't have its perks (aside from the life-saving, expensive gifts, and being inexplicably happy). Edward caught me before I even came close to the living room floor, and stopped the potential crystal catastrophe all in one go.

Edward quickly replaced the lamp onto the table and did a brief check to see if I had sustained any real damage.

"Quit! I didn't even touch the ground, and the lamp's still in one piece. I'm fine."

Edward eventually accepted this and lowered me to the floor carefully. Jake, who seemed to finally catch up with what had happened, rushed over and immediately placed himself between Edward and I.

"Bella," Edward began, not paying any attention to the puppy trying to push him away from me, "you can't seriously be thinking of keeping him, can you?"

He looked at me imploringly, and I almost gave in to him, but I had had a lot of practice arguing with him lately, and hurriedly shook off the feelings of guilt and pity.

"Yes, I am. And it's not just me."

"Charlie really doesn't have a problem with him?" The look on his face was doubtful. My father knew all about my inability to keep an animal alive, and he had a few of the same problems himself.

"No. He was a little surprised when I named him Jake, but he got attached even faster than I did. He said something about training him to be a drug dog, actually."

He only sighed, seeming to know that he had lost the battle.

"Relax, it won't be so bad. Dog's only live for what? Fifteen, sixteen years, tops?" I couldn't resist taunting him a little with that fact.

"Sixteen years can be a long time, Bella."

"It wouldn't be, if I was a vampire."

"You already know my conditions, Bella, and I am not going to change you until you've met them."

I rolled my eyes, but changed the topic. "I've got to run to the store to try and find a real dog kennel for him, I won't be long. You can wait here until Charlie gets home, if you want."

"Why can't I come with you?"

I grimaced. "Charlie's orders, remember? I'm not supposed to spend as much time with you as usual."

"So?"

"So, I feel guilty about how much pain I caused him with the whole Italy thing and the motorcycle. Besides, I was going to check at Newton's to look for the kennel. If Mike sees you with me he'll tell Charlie since he knows I'm still partially grounded."

Edward seemed even less enthusiastic about my leaving after he heard the destination. I walked over to him and was instantly in his arms, trying very hard to remember to breathe as he kissed me. He let me go shortly after, and I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Edward?" I asked when I was three feet from the door.

He turned toward me to show he was listening.

"Don't even _think_ about eating my dog while I'm gone."

He simply grimaced and said something I couldn't fully understand about actually having taste, thank you very much.

* * *

AN: Okay, this one came out of absolutely no where. I hadn't even been planning on making a Twilight story, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. 

Anyway, I'm going to turn this into a collection of oneshots, so if anyone has a request I just ask that you provide some type of inspiration to go along with it as my muses seem to have taken out a restraining order against me lately.

Reviews are appreciated in all fifty states and most likely all countries! If you want to flame, go ahead, but please at least make it worth reading.


End file.
